Vincent Destine (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Adam Destine (father); Elalyth (mother); Rory (Crimson Crusader), Albert, Dominic (Hex), William (Cap'n Oz), Newton, Walter (Wallop) (brothers); Maurice Fortuit, Thaddeus, (brothers, deceased); Pandora (Imp), Samantha (Argent), Gracie, Jasmine (Cuckoo/Kay Cera) (sisters); Florence (sister, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human/Djinn hybridCategory:Human/Djinn Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alan Davis; | First = Clandestine #2 | First2 = | Death = Fantastic Four Annual #33 | HistoryText = Death Vincent Destine was the son of Adam Destine and Elalyth. As compared to his other siblings, Vincent was very adept at a very young age. As a child, Vincent was already able to travel in time and summon elementals. At this age he was able to tap to an another dimension. In fact, he gave Chen Yu a mystic box when opened would release a Hellspawn. Chen Yu was able to use this box in a battle against Wolverine who almost died if not for the timely intervention of Adam Destine. At one time, Vincent, thinking that he was summoning an Earth elemental, actually summoned the Thing to act as his bodyguard in one of his travels through time. Vincent was also able to summon the Human Torch through time, thinking it was a fire elemental. But as Vincent grew older, he became disenchanted with the world. Believing that the Destine family has a responsibility to make the world better. Tapping on the power of the other dimensional realm, he was able to hurt even the invulnerable Adam Destine, however, in the end, Adam believing that the body of Vincent has been possessed by the creatures from that dimension, was forced to end Vincent's life. Vincent's death has caused a rift within the Destine family, especially to Dominic who understood Vincent. Rebirth After Adam Destine saved his wife and the Clan Destine from Alpha by absorbing the mystical energies of the Destine's stolen by Alpha and his clones, and returning it Elalyth and their children , some of the mystical energies remained and these energies strangely went to the grave of Vincent Destine. Apparently, the mystical energies resurrected Vincent but not enough. Vincent soul needed a host in order to manifest on Earth, so he beamed his energies to body of a Plastoid which was apparently being stored by the Fantastic Four. Using the Plastoid, Vincent apparently went about looking for a human host to possess but all the human he possesses dies apparently because it could not handle the energies possessed by Vincent's soul. These deaths in Hell's Kitchen were noticed by it's resident guardian angel, Daredevil. But it appears that one of the Destine, Cuckoo was also looking for Vincent. But she apparently lost Vincent when it possessed the Plastoid. Another Destine, Hex was on the other hand looking for Cuckoo in order to stop her from killing Vincent. Cuckoo believes that the energy was not the soul of Vincent but an evil corrupted soul of Vincent. Hex believes otherwise, and was trying to catch Cuckoo in order to stop her, but Hex's search was interrupted by Daredevil who was also looking for Cuckoo. Daredevil confronted Hex and knocked him unconscious, Doctor Strange then arrived and explained to Daredevil what was happening. Daredevil then confronted the possessed Plastoid which forcibly entered the American Museum of Natural History, where the Daredevil fought the Plastoid. Cuckoo tried to destroy the intelligence possessing the Plastoid with a mental blast but was reflected back at her. In the end, Daredevil defeated the Plastoid using a metal shaft connecting it to high voltage electricity, melting the Plastoid. But the soul of Vincent survived, and Cuckoo recruited Wolverine to help her destroy Vincent's soul. Wolverine reluctantly agreed and they went to the American Museum of Natural History where Vincent's soul was last seen. Vincent's soul still possessing the melted body of the Plastoid, resurrected the mummified remains of the hybrid children of the Heliopolitan Pantheon and taking the essence of the Elder Gods. Vincent then shifted the entire museum to an occult dimension where he could use his powers even without a host. When Wolverine and Cuckoo arrived, Vincent put Wolverine's healing powers to the test by making Wolverine fight the resurrected hybrids. Testing his resiliency in order to make sure the body survive the possession. However, the other members of Clan Destine arrived and with the help of Crimson Crusader and Imp who were able to disrupt Vincent's stay in the occult dimension. Losing powers fast, Vincent tried to instill the essence of the Elder Gods in Wolverine but Wolverine deflected it, and when Vincent tried to possess him, by sheer force of will, Wolverine was able to reject the possession. It is still uncertain if the entity is really the soul of Vincent Destine or if it was destroyed or not. | Powers = * Dimensional Travel * Time Travel * Elemental Summoning It is uncertain if his is based on magic learned or based on his natural powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Destine Family Category:Marvel UK Characters